Reds and Pinks
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: A box of crayons made us friends, hopefully they will make us more. Loliver. Dedicated to princess cutie


**This is a little one-shot dedicated to princess cutie. Thank you so much for reading my story. I felt like doing this because I felt bad for you, I felt as if you were the only Loliver fan reading my story, so this is for you, I hope you enjoy it. And look out for the sequel for that story, Oliver WILL be returning to cause some trouble so look out. Everyone else I hope you enjoy this as well.**

**A little heads up I don't read Loliver, so I don't know if this has been done before and if it has I am sorry towards that author.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

The California wind whistled through the air making traveling waves curve and crash into the tan color sand beach. The smell of the ocean was being carried into the town of Malibu as beach goers started to pack there things while the sun was setting.

The sun painted over the landscape of the ocean fading colors of red, orange, and yellow all warm and inviting. According to young American Romantics nature can change your mood and at this time you would expect everyone to be peaceful and calm, but there was one boy who was anything but.

Oliver Oaken stood on a sand dune looking out into the perfect painting that God created for the world to see. Wind brushed through his dark hair, pushing it back, and the smell of the ocean and sand rose into his nostrils, but not even that could calm him.

He shifted his gaze towards his hands which were holding a sixty-four pack of crayons and on the back with a built-in sharpener. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Oliver tried as best as he could to slow down his pulsing heart, and unchurn his twisting stomach.

Moments ago Oliver called his life time friend, Lilly Truscott, to come and meet him here at this exact spot in fifteen minuets. But now he was second guessing. "Okay, calm down and breathe. You have been friends with Lilly for years, there is no reason I should be nervous around her."

Reminiscing about the past week Oliver saw every embarrassing thing he has done in front of Lilly, which made him more nervous. A week before that he had came to the conclusion that he had fallen for his blonde friend. Her tomboyish appearance, her free spirit attitude, and all her cute facial expressions made Oliver fall for her, deeply.

He never thought it would happen though. To him they always felt like brother and sister. Always arguing, bickering, and trying to make the other look like a complete fool. But times had changed and along with that feelings.

Checking his watch he only had three minuets before the blonde would arrive. He took another deep breathe and brushed his fingers through his hair. "It's now or never, I can do this. The worst that could happen is that she doesn't feel the same, and we will be friends, forever and always friends, while I'm secretly pining for her." Letting out a groan Oliver mentally slapped himself for putting himself down when he was trying to bring himself up.

"Hey Oliver!" In the distance the brunette boy heard his name being called and turned around to see a splash of blonde waving at him from yards away. She quickened her pace to catch up to him and he put the best smile he could muster. "So I got your call what's up?"

Oliver looked at her up and down and took in her complete figure. She had was wearing black flip flops, with jeans, and a loose t-shirt, while her hair lay gently over her shoulders and was being pushed in the opposite direction of the wind. Her crystal blue eyes pierced into his brown ones while she was waiting for an answer. Oliver opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Even in the most casual clothes Lilly looked beautiful to him.

"Heh umm… Are you okay? Nothing is wrong is there? Oh my God you are not dieing are you?!" Oliver looked at her and saw panic strike through Lilly's clear blue eyes and he just smiled and let a small laugh escape his lips at her. "What?"

"Nothing Lil and no I'm not dieing." Lilly looked at him and relaxed her muscles as relief took over her body as then she raised her arm and punched him in the shoulder. "Ow what was that for?" Oliver rubbed his soon to be bruised shoulder as he looked at Lilly.

"For scaring the living daylights out of me ya doughnut! So if you are not dieing then what is up?" Anger was pushed out of Lilly as concern took over in her eyes.

Oliver took in a sharp breath and looked out into the ocean. "Lilly would you like to color?"

Lilly tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at the boy at the question that was just given to her. "Color?"

"Yeah would you like to color?" Oliver still had his gaze focused out into the ocean as his right hand held onto the box of crayons. "I got the sixty-four pack, with the sharpener." He moved his hand and made the box visible to Lilly.

"Erm…umm…yeah sure why not?" Lilly shrugged her shoulders and took her hand out to grab the yellow and green box, but Oliver snatched it away. "Hey!"

"If you want them, you have to hold my hand." Oliver stretched his left hand out and uncurled his fingers to reveal his palm.

"Hold your hand?" Lilly lifted her eyebrow once again as she was trying to figure out where her oldest friend was getting at. She new he was recreating the time that they met, but why? "Okay." Lilly took her hand and placed it on Oliver's as there a hands fit perfectly into each other's making them one. "Can I color now?"

"Not yet." Lilly let out a sigh and rolled her eyes, as Oliver shifted their hands so they were no longer cupped, but laced. This got Lilly's attention as she moved her gazed to their now laced fingers.

"Oliver…" Oliver closed his eyes as Lilly said his name so soft, quiet, and lovingly he wanted to cherish it that way forever. "What are you-What's wrong?"

Lilly took her thumb and brushed it across Oliver thumb to calm and reassure him that she will always be there for him no matter what. "Lilly what colors do you think of when you think about love?"

Lilly's heart jumped and her eyes moved all around before returning to look at the boy. "Love?" Oliver nodded his head and she thought for a minuet. "Umm I don't know reds and pinks."

"So reds and pinks are the colors of love?" He finally turned his head and stared into Lilly's eyes waiting for a reply.

"Yeah I guess." Lilly nodded her head steadily to get her point across more.

Smiling at the blonde he looked away out into the ocean and the setting sun again and this time Lilly did the same. "Okay Lilly, now you can color." He moved the box from his right hand and put it out for Lilly to take, but never released his letf hand from Lilly's.

"Thanks." Lilly took her left hand to take the box and tried to pull her right hand from Oliver but couldn't because of the grip he had on her. So she propped her knee up to open the box and come to her surprise the only colors in the box where that of shades of reds and pinks. "Umm, Oliver."

She moved her eyes towards his and he turned his head and his eyes and fixed them on hers. "Yes?"

"There is nothing but reds and pinks in this box." He smiled at her confused look loving how cute it made her look.

"Yeah I know."

Letting out a small and nervous laugh Lilly questioned him. "Uh why?"

He looked deep into her eyes studying ever color that was in them before responding, making Lilly nervous. "Because you said colors of reds and pinks are that of love."

"Well yeah I did, but how did you know that I…" Lilly stopped herself while she thought as what just happened moments ago.

Taking this to his advantage Oliver spoke up. "Lilly listen I know we have been friends for along time and I just, I don't know lately I have been having these feelings towards you and they are not brotherly or sisterly either. I think, no I believe that I'm in love with you Lilly." He paused to look at her expression and nothing was showing, so he continued.

"Everything that you say or do I find cute and adorable. I want to be with you, I want to hold your hand, kiss you, cuddle up with while watching movies or the sun set, share smoothies together. I want to be your one and only one, I wanna grow old with you and I want to die with you." Lilly's eyes started to grow wider as Oliver kept explaining.

"I, I want to be your boyfriend and take care of you and treat you like you should be treated." He moved his position and took her other hand into his as she dropped the box letting all the red and pink color crayons to roll out. "Lilly if I had the dream of the perfect women, she would not even come close to you. Will, will you be my girlfriend?"

He looked at her with desperate eyes as they frantically moved left and right form her eyes anticipating an answer. Lilly's mouth opened but shut as she was trying to take all of this information in and figure out her feelings.

Oliver's heart was pounding so hard up against his chest he felt as if with one more pump it would shoot out of his chest. Moments ticked by as he was waiting for a response and he could no longer take it as with each drum beat of his heart, it was slowly breaking. "You know what forget it, forget I said anything."

He dropped his hands from hers and turned on his heel, putting his hands in his pockets and head down and started to walk away as a dam of tears started to blur his vision. "Oliver wait." She walked up to him and out stretched her arm to turn him around and have him look at her. "I'm sorry, you just you caught me off guard. I was not expecting that, you have to give me some time to soak all that in. I'm not Bounty y'know."

He let a smile creep across his face at the small joke she made, and she smiled back, happy to do anything she could to make her friend smile. "Sorry I forgot you're even slower than a sponge." His smile grew wider as her white teeth shone at him.

She laughed and looked away before retuning to his warm brown eyes. "Truth is Oliver, I do care for you and love you, more than a sibling way."

"Y-you do?" His heart started to rise as he felt his spirits being lifted up.

"Yeah I do. I have felt like this for awhile I was just so afraid to tell you and I didn't know how to tell you so I kept it a secret. I was scared. I didn't know if you felt the same way or if we would still even be friends again after I told you."

He nodded in agreement. "Yeah I was just as frightened as you are or were."

"Well I um guess now we don't have to worry about being friends anymore now do we?" She raised both of her eyebrows and looked at him with innocent eyes as his eyebrows scrunched together and had confused eyes.

"Uh what do you mean?" He tilted his head completely clueless as to what his blonde friend was hinting at.

She rolled her eyes at him and her smile grew. "I mean that now instead of friends we could umm be more than that, y'know like a couple."

His eyes grew and delight filled his body. "Totally. Uh I mean yeah, yeah a couple that could work, that would be great."

Oliver fidgeted and took his fingers pushing his hair back as he became nervous around the blonde again. She just laughed at him but loved him nonetheless. "Well it isn't official until we kiss."

More joy took over the boy's body as he was now on cloud nine. "Right." He moved in closer to her and was ready to have his lips meet hers but she pulled away. "Hey!"

"If you want to kiss me you have to hold my hand." Her smile never left her face as she held her hand out for him to take and he smiled and carefully took her hand.

Then their lips came close to each others and when they met the world froze, time stopped, and fireworks lit behind their eyes. Their hands moved to be laced and they moved there feet to become closer to one another, as Oliver's free hand went towards her waist and her free hand went behind his neck.

And they kissed until the horizon of the water safely tucked the sun in for the night.

**Well there you have it. I hope all of you enjoyed this little one-shot. Thank you for reading and hopefully reviewing. Hope I see some of you in the near future. Till then. :) **


End file.
